


stupid shit

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasunaru + “that was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”





	stupid shit

“That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

Naruto looks up from where he’s sprawled on the ground - he hasn’t tried to get up, yet. “That wasn’t that stupid, Sasuke!”

 _That_  - okay, at least Naruto will admit it was a little stupid. “Naruto,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You decided to do the hurdles with  _bikes_.” He gestures to where Naruto’s neon green boxers are showing through his shorts. “Your shorts got caught on a handle and ripped in half. You’re  _stupid as hell._ ”

“I dunno, Sasuke,” Sakura says next to him, surveying the scene consideringly. “I’m not sure if you’re right.”

Naruto looks up at her with gratitude. “THANK you. I was only trying cause Kiba said I-”

“After all,” she continues, talking right over him, “Naruto’s done a ton of stupid shit. This was definitely stupid, but aren’t we like... underestimating his idiocy if we call this the stupidest?”

Sasuke nods, mock thoughtful. “You’re right. He’ll keep doing stupider, anyway.”

Naruto flails on the ground. “Guyssssss. Sasuke, you LOVE me. Why are you doing this.” Sasuke is unaffected by his puppy dog eyes by now. Sakura inspects her nails. He huffs. “Fine, then, this was stupid, now will one of you PLEASE help me up?”

Sakura looks at him, unimpressed. “Why can’t you get up yourself?”

He winces. “I, uh, think I sprained my ankle.”

She lets out a longsuffering sigh and turns to Sasuke. “Rock, paper, scissors?” she asks, but to her surprise, Sasuke shakes his head.

“No, I’ve got him.”

He steps over, and not only does he help Naruto gently  _up_  from the tangled mess of the bike, letting him lean on him, but he scoops Naruto up, bridal style. Naruto squawks and Sakura giggles. “S-Sasuke!” he yells, caught off guard. “What are you doing!?”

Sasuke smirks, leaning in to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. “Carrying you to the wellness center, of course.”

Naruto flushes darker. “You don’t- You don’t need to be all sappy and carry me and kiss me and stuff! We’re in public!” he whines.

“You were the one who just said I loved you,” he says, pleased. “Can’t I show it while I take really good care of you?”

“Sasukeeeeeeeeeee.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on tumblr as ftcoye, where i take drabble prompts!


End file.
